Ache For You
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: Joel catches Alex in a compromising position.


Ache For You

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies

 **Pairing:** Joel & Alex (or if you prefer Alex & Joel)

 **Rating: T** (masturbation and sexuality)

 **Summary:** Joel catches Alex in a compromising position.

Alex Reid was exhausted. All three of the kids were asleep. And unfortunately Joel was still at the hospital.

 _Between work and the kids we've barely seen each other the past few weeks._

 _I miss him._

 _I need him._

Pushing away her feelings of loneliness she poured herself a glass of red wine.

 _There are bottles in the fridge._

 _I don't have to feed Theo for a few hours._

She took a sip from her glass and headed upstairs undressing and pulling the rubber band from her long dark hair as she went.

She grabbed one of Joel's shirts from his dresser and a pair of panties from her own before heading into the master bathroom.

She closed the door softly and turned the light on the dimmest setting.

She set her wine glass on the lip of the tub and began to fill the tub with hot water before stepping into it and lying back until she was submerged up to her clavicle.

She put her head back, letting the tension of the day melt away.

 _There's only one thing that would make this night better._

 _Or rather one person._

 _Her husband._

 _The love of her life._

 _Joel Goran._

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath against the ache that suddenly radiated through her whole body.

It was as if the pain she felt was a physical manifestation of his absence.

Joel wasn't here and she could think of one way to ease the ache.

She reached between her legs with one hand and after a few minutes the uncomfortable ache was replaced by the familiar warmth of arousal.

"Joel…" She whispered, biting her lip to keep from crying out and waking the kids.

Joel pulled into the driveway, hoping that Alex was still awake.

 _I miss my wife._

 _I miss kissing her._

 _I miss touching her._

 _I miss making love to her._

He parked the car in the driveway and unlocked the front door.

The house was quiet and dark.

 _Alex and the kids must be asleep._

He climbed the stairs slowly discarding articles of clothing as he walked toward the bedroom.

 _Shoes and socks by the door._

 _Leather jacket slung over the banister._

He looked in on the kids before heading into the master bedroom.

"Alex?" He whispered as he pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his jeans.

"Joel…" He heard her calling out his name but he looked over to her side of the bed.

 _It was empty._

It was only then that he saw the soft light filtering in from under the bathroom door.

"Joel…"

He heard her voice calling out to him and he automatically followed the sound.

He knocked softly on the door before opening it, "Alex, are you all right?"

"Oh God, Joel…"

He entered the bathroom, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of his beautiful wife, naked in the tub, pleasuring herself with his name on her lips. Her dark hair formed a damp halo around her head.

 _God, she's beautiful._

 _His wife._

 _The love of his life._

 _Alex Reid._

He suddenly wanted nothing more than to join her in the tub and kiss every inch of her wet skin.

"Alex," He whispered, reaching out and touching her shoulder gently.

Feeling his touch, she leaned into it without opening her eyes, sending water splashing over the edge of the bathtub.

"Joel, baby…I need you," She whispered, breathlessly.

Joel smiled, "Alex Reid, if I'd known this was how you planned to spend your evening I would've tried to make it home sooner."

It was only at that moment that Alex opened her eyes, feeling the heat of embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

"Joel, you're here. How long have you been standing there?"

It was Joel's turn to smile, "Long enough to want to join the party."

Alex gave him an anxious smile, "You weren't supposed to see that."

"See what? My beautiful wife fantasizing about me in the bathtub?"

"Yes. It's embarrassing. You weren't here. And I just missed you so much."

 _I ached for you._

She reached out her arm and pulled him toward her, letting more water splash out of the tub and onto the tile floor.

"My apologies, ma'am," Joel said softly, taking her hand and taking a step closer to her. "But I'm here now. May I join you, Doctor Reid?"

Alex smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "Doctor Goran, I thought you'd never ask." She replied, just before she kissed him and pulled him into the tub.


End file.
